


Dust and Fire( Eng. Ver

by Kianna_YM



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27205676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kianna_YM/pseuds/Kianna_YM
Summary: This additional English version has some different to the original Chinese version.Again, cause I am not a native English speaker, please forgive me for my mistakes of expression :(
Relationships: Dominic "Bandit" Brunsmeier/Marius "Jäger" Streicher
Kudos: 14





	Dust and Fire( Eng. Ver

**Author's Note:**

> This additional English version has some different to the original Chinese version.  
> Again, cause I am not a native English speaker, please forgive me for my mistakes of expression :(

(1)  
" We do not only have the painful past, Dominic. We have our future."  
" We can reach the further place."  
Dominic suddenly woke up on the seat of plane with heavy, fast breath. The voice of broadcast became clear in his head, "Dear passengers, our plane is preparing to descend. Please put away the small table, open the light shield and straighten the seat back..."  
He had a deep breath to less the pain of his arm. That man's voice and what he said resound in his head.  
Future...What a irony word. Dominic thought.  
Maybe he still had a "future" since he is alive, but the future of Marius, the future of them, was no longer exist.

(2)  
Five months ago, Dominic's left arm was hurt by a terrorist. According to Gustave "Doc" Kateb, that bullet nearly penetrated his bone. Fortunately, the hurt did not make him lost his arm. Instead, his training and manoeuvre schedule were canceled for several months.   
Although the hurt was serious, Dominic insisted that he can continue work in Rainbow. "It's common for soldier to get hurt, right ?" He said to Gustave.  
"My suggestion is, you shouldn't do any strenuous exercise in the last...at least four months, and there is still a risk of sequala. I'm not sure if it will influence your ability of fight."  
"Anyway, I've prepared for those possibilities."  
Gustave nodded, wrote something on the recording board, then left the room.  
The patient sat on the bed, with a pillow behind his back. He lifted his head, stared at the empty ceiling, until the pale white light hurt his eyes.  
The door was opened. Dominic heard an agile footstep without turned his head. He knew he came.  
"How was it going" Marius walked close to the bed, then sat on the edge, with a tender smile on his face.  
"I'm fine but, your smile scared me." Dominic frowned. He did not know why Marius looked so happy.  
"Huh..." Disappointment appeared on Marius's face. "Monika told me keeping smile can make others feel comfortable. It was worked until I met you."  
Dominic shrugged his shoulders.  
"You know, without you, we were defeated by the attackers badly. Just because we could not deal with those fucking EMPs! Kaid was not scheduled to be in today's game so our walls lost defence. Oh, you have no idea how fast Ace break the reinforced wall, and Zero's camera was so amazing to collaborate with them..."  
Marius kept talking about what happened in days Dominic was not there，and Dominic just listened to him and have a few respond-- though he would be whiny in general.  
This was not the first time Marius "comforts" Dominic in way like this. At the time Dominic was suffering his nightmare, which was mostly related to his experience of being undercover, Marius did save him from using knife hurt himself several times, and calm him down when he screamed and woke up in the mid night. Dominic was confused by this as he did not even believe there are some one like Marius who glad to help people and not seek for returning.  
Marius was always the talkative one among everyone in Rainbow. But the biggest difference between him and James Potter (Smoke) was that he always made nonsense, and James was much more interesting. Even Dominic always felt annoyed when having conversation with Marius for his bad communication skills. However, at this time, Dominic did not expel Marius like he always did. Even the nonsense made him felt leaving the desperate silence and boredom. In some ways, Dominic had to admit that Marius did encourage him.  
Marius did not come for several days after the first day he visited Dominic. In fact, Dominic did not except he would come again, like he did not except others do, but he came, just like they had an invisible promise.  
For the reason of busyness, as he explained. Dominic understood that, since Marius is his partner, his room mate, his best friend.  
As the times he came increased, Dominic began to have some change. When Marius did not accompany him, he felt the pass of time became extremely slow. He could leave the hospital a week ago actually, but for a vague hope deep inside, him stayed.  
"I can't go back to work anyway, for Doc's suggestion, stay in hospital maybe a better choice, like have a extra holiday." He said to himself.  
The first time Marius went to visit Dominic, his left arm was hanging in the air covered by heavy gypsum. But at the last time he saw him, Dominic could already walk around in the room.  
"Dominic, I'm gonna tell you something." Marius seemed serious.  
"What?"   
"The latest operation, Chimera, has began suddenly. You might notice that Doc did not come and report for a few weeks. Well, the mission is about fighting against infected monsters, like in Resident Evil."  
"What?!" Dominic widened his eyes, and opened his mouth. "That is really ridiculous. So it has been started weeks ago and no news were reported?"  
"No. To avoid causing panic, the government blocked the propaganda. But the region lost control quickly, so we have to be sent. That is our responsibility." Marius said in a deep, low voice.  
"But don't worry! My task is transportation, and I'm best at operating helicopter. I was the Ace Pilot, you remember？"   
A tender, confident smile appeared on Marius' face, making Dominic believed in him that he would be fine.

(3)  
It was a beautiful day in Hereford. The sky on England had rarely been light blue, with heavy, huge cloud heaped up. The summer sun grilled the ground but no one complained. Soldiers came back had smiles on their face, hugging their friend and colleagues, and celebrating that they are still alive.  
This was a tough task. Operators risked their life to fight against monsters, especially specialist like Eliza "Ash" Cohen and Gustave"Doc" Kateb who had played a significant role in the operation.  
But operator Marius "Jager" Streicher did not come back.  
Dominic stood on the side of the playground, seeing the last group of support crew came down from the plane.  
This was the last group of staff. He frowned, feeling heartbeat speed up. He had a bad presentiment that something horrible might happened on Marius.  
He almost rushed to find Gustave and Eliza. A palmic, tense feeling filled in his mind, that he could hardly imagine what happened next.  
His worry became true.  
On the night before Marius was dispatched to New Mexico, Dominic insisted that Marius was the Ace Pilot, and it was the smallest mission of his career. Marius' eyes are mirrored in Dominic's, and he has his usual gentle smile on his lips.  
Marius could return with his teammates safely. Dominic is so convinced that he still didn't believe Marius had air crash in his mission.  
When the team went to the site where Jager died, they said, there was nothing but a burning helicopter lying upside down, although they had searched the area as hard as they could without finding anything. They said he might have been bitten to pieces by infected monsters or become one of them, but either way, Jager, his Marius, would never come back.  
At the moment he heard the news, Dominic felt like hit by lightning, or crushed by a truck. His internal organs were painful, shrink, like scattered apart. He doesn't know how he got through all that time. He had locked himself in his room, where had evidence of Marius' existence.  
His mouthwash cup was still on the sink, with a half-squeezed tube of toothpaste and a forked toothbrush in it. His bed was neatly made, the quilts and pillows were like carved out of stone, and the stuffed seal cowered quietly in a corner, like any night back in the dormitory after training. All of those scenery stung his heart, made him felt like he was still alive, here with him.  
Dark shadows invades the clear sky and Dominic's room. His unloaded P12 pistol was lying beside his bed. Minutes earlier, its owner had considered ending his absurd life with it -- he should had died long ago anyway, Dominic thought. But something inside commanded him to live, like so many nights in Hell's Angels. Now he stood on the balcony, tirelessly inhaling one cigarette after another, letting Nicotine with his pain and personality filled with numbness drifting towards the vast night sky. His brain was confused, his heart was throbbing, and a multitude of voices were buzzing in his head, then suddenly silenced in the midst of the uproar. Dominic felt like a boat in the middle of sea, and his thoughts swept over him by the storms.  
He suddenly realized how unique Marius was. In general, they should prepare for dying of their colleagues and themselves as they are soldiers. But Marius' dying liked suddenly drained all his oxygen, extinguishing the only flame in his life and taking away his warmth and light. He should be heartsick, but how sorrowful he had really been was far more than his expectation.  
Dominic's emotion gradually dies out during the inhuman undercover period. After all, emotion would not help to stay in the world like a hell. Only on rare nights, like this one, he smoked and thought over who he was. Dominic once thought his life was predictable. He didn't know when he would die, but even though he was no longer in that place, that time, he still had the negative thoughts of suicide popping into his head.  
But Marius showed up.This man stumbled into Dominic's dead world and covered him, who was a man with thorns all over his body and a scarred past, with his clumsy and straightforward words and actions.   
He had thought Marius was a Pollyanna, a naive idiot, but time has proved that he was wrong. Although he would argue with him like an adolescent about the dangers of smoking and the use of the new television, he was still the engineer who would sit at his desk night after night, drawing out beautiful blueprints and turning them into reality. Marius was irreplaceable, like a kind of drug rescued Dominic from desperate sentiment and made him could never live without him; he also like a fire that one day set Dominic's heart on fire, making him feel good about that heart was still beating.  
Dominic determined to do something crazy.

(4)  
When operators found Dominic's disappearance, he was on the plane above the Atlantic Ocean, leaving two letters on his bed -- letter of resignation, and letter of suicide.  
The American desert was desolate, and the clear sky did not give it the vitality it deserved.Dominic scoots along the desolate highway, the occasional telegraph pole swirling past him, the wind churning up dust and tumbleweed, pebbles crashing into the helmet, the sound of a tiny thud lost in the wind and the horse-hoof of the engine.  
There is only one idea in mind: He's going to find Marius.  
Dominic had always been extremely realistic and untrusting. Even if Marius had died, he would not have believed until he had seen Marius lying with the mangled bodies, rather than relying on the testimony of those who had not brought back his belongings.  
Far away, Dominic could already see the town.The black silhouette laid quietly on the horizon, surrounded by a drawn picket net. The stubborn lights flashing red, and he could even see the helicopter's tail, which had fallen upside down, sputtering a small tip on the roof. In front of him was a fiery, great sun, which had partly sunk below the horizon, and the surrounding sky was dyed orange and red, as if it were illuminated by the fiery flames of the sky. Dominic pulled on the gas and the motor responded with a loud thud. In the afterglow and under the goggles, his eyes sparkled faintly with tears.  
He decided to use up the last flame of his life to chase the faded warmth, while the light was still there, and the heat remained in the dusts.


End file.
